After Dinner Activities
by Chezza
Summary: Sequel to 'Anyone For Dessert'. This wasn’t quite what Jack had in mind when he’d mentioned dessert….
1. Default Chapter

Title: After Dinner Activities  
  
Author: Chezza  
  
E-mail: cyberchezza@tiscali.co.uk   
  
Status: Complete   
  
Sequel/Series: Fourth part of the 'Making Amends' series. Sequel to 'The Paperless Office', 'Out to Dinner' and 'Anyone for Dessert'.   
  
Summary: This wasn't *quite* what Jack had in mind when he'd mentioned dessert….   
  
Season: Three   
  
Spoilers: 100 Days.   
  
Category: Humour (I hope!) also some fluff and an ickle (read 'little' for those of you who don't understand baby talk) bit of S/J romance for all those who've been patiently waiting.   
  
Characters: Jack O'Neill. Sam Carter.   
  
Pairing: S/J. Obviously.   
  
Rating: PG13.   
  
Warnings: The obligatory Language! warning that comes with any fic of mine that has Jack in it. Oh, and a very, very, minor one for sexual situations, I guess.   
  
Archive: Jackfic, Carterfic, Helio, Fanfiction.net, Gateworld, SJD, my site….. If anyone else wants it, just lemme know where you're taking it, so I can come visit.   
  
Disclaimer: Ain't mine! Surprise…. Stargate and it's characters etc, belong to all those folks who actually make *money* out of them. Any original stuff you may find in there is mine. Tho' sadly, it's unlikely to ever bring me any cash….   
  
Authors Notes: For those of you - Dragonlady, Georgia, Bec, Sarah, Wendy, Aligater, Claudia, to put names to a few - who've been patiently waiting, impatiently waiting, tapping your feet, dropping me subtle (and not so subtle) e-mails, poking me and saying "Jell-O!" pointedly - literally in some cases I might add! glares at dragonlady This is for you!   
  
I hope it lives up to your expectations. It's taken so long because, well, I wanted to get it *right*. I still don't think I've managed it, but as dragonlady (who usually has the patience of a saint) started threatening me with all manner of nasty things if I didn't get it finished, (and she's in a position to carry them out g), I thought I'd better make an attempt… I'll let you decide what to make of it.   
  
There *is* one thing to note when reading it however. This story was always intended to be set 'in canon' as it is my take on how they sorted things out after Edora, so it *won't* be ending with Sam and Jack heading back to her house to share a shower g. If that's what you were hoping for, then I'm afraid you're gonna be disappointed, but hopefully not too much….   
  
As always, thanks go to dragonlady for the beta. Flames will be used to light Teal'c's candles not like *that*! Get your mind outta the gutter, f'cryin' out loud!. but constructive feedback (and criticism) is always gratefully received. So without any further ado…on with the show!   
  
© Chezza 2003 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers and stuff in Chapter 1.  
  
~~~o0o~~~  
  
"If I'm gonna do something that results in me being asked to leave a place - I *much* preferred the wild monkey sex idea...."  
  
Carter's words kept spinning round in his head. He couldn't believe she'd said that! Well...actually he could. She didn't let it out very often, but she had a *wicked* sense of humour, and he lov- no, liked, *liked* it - a lot - when she did. He just...wasn't expecting it, that's all. Yeah, that was it. He just hadn't been expecting it.   
  
Unfortunately for Jack's mental attempts to convince himself that that was all it was, it didn't explain the shit-eating grin he was currently wearing.  
  
Sam sighed. They hadn't really spoken much once getting in his truck. He'd been too busy grinning his ass off and she...well to be honest, she hadn't been sure exactly what to say.   
  
What *did* you say when you'd given your CO what amounted to a pretty blatant come on? One which made him fall over in shock and - more importantly - which he not only hadn't reprimanded you for, but hadn't turned down either?   
  
'Eeep!' came to mind, but somehow she didn't think that would go down too well. So she'd sat there, arms folded, trying to be aloof, only speaking to give directions when necessary and resolutely ignoring the grin which threatened to split his face in two.   
  
That was twenty minutes ago and he was *still* grinning. Frankly it was beginning to get right on her ti- uh nerves. She meant nerves. With the mood that seemed to be pervading the atmosphere tonight, the less she thought about things being on *those* certain parts of her anatomy, the better.  
  
She really had had it with the grin though. She turned to him. He was staring straight ahead, concentrating the road. The grin was still in place.  
  
"You do realise you've been grinning since the moment you got into the car don't you, sir? Turn right up here please."  
  
His grin grew wider if that was at all possible. "I know."  
  
He turned down the road she'd indicated.   
  
"It wasn't *that* funny, sir. Next left."  
  
He turned left.  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what's so funny?"  
  
There was a brief pause. Then:  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
"What *about* me?"  
  
"I'd forgotten how much fun you were to be with, when you...cut loose. So to speak."  
  
Silence for a moment.   
  
'Wait for it...' Jack thought.  
  
Then....  
  
"You think I'm fun to be with, sir?"  
  
" Why, sure ya're, Carter." Jack decided to go one step further.   
  
"You're witty, intelligent and you may not show it too often, but you've got a kick ass sense of humour. Where now?"  
  
'Not to mention sexy as hell...' but it would be a cold day in hell before he admitted *that* out loud, unless their circumstances changed dramatically. Which he couldn't see happening at any time soon. She'd probably only punch his lights out for saying it anyway. Or laugh at him. He wasn't sure which would be worse.  
  
The first would be because she was angry, the second because she thought he was pathetic. Hmm, all things considered, he'd prefer the first. Definitely. Just because he *knew* he wouldn't stand a chance with someone like her - even if the regs weren't an issue - didn't mean he wanted to be reminded of it. Even if it wouldn't have stopped him asking. Didn't know if you didn't try, right? And rejection was better than not knowing. At least then you had an *answer*, even if it did include a black eye.   
  
Jack forced the thoughts away - down that route lay madness. What was he *thinking*?! Obviously he wasn't - she was his 2IC for cryin' out loud! What would she say if she knew he was thinking of her in that way? She'd kick his ass for certain, that's what.   
  
'She's your friend' he told himself firmly. 'That's *it* and nothing more. Ever. She's just responding to your flirting - that's all.'   
  
"Umm...oh! Just up here on the right, sir." He heard her say distractedly.  
  
He cast a glance over at her and couldn't help grinning again. She was blushing....  
  
'Heh. He'd made Carter blush!'  
  
He turned the truck in where she indicated and pulled to a stop. He switched off the engine and looked at her.  
  
"So, if I'm all that..." she said, arching an eyebrow. "How come you forgot?"  
  
'Oh *good one*, Carter!'  
  
"Touché Carter, touché."  
  
They exchanged a smile and popping the seat belts, climbed out of the truck. For the first time, Jack took a good look around at where they were. He raised an eyebrow of his own.  
  
"Jo's Jello Emporium?"  
  
Carter blushed again and ducked her head. "Uh yeah, Cassie found it."  
  
"Sweet! Carter, I *like* it!"   
  
'Mmm, Jell-O...'   
  
Heh, he hadn't even known this was here.  
  
"So...guess we should go in, huh?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes sir!"  
  
They stepped into the outer foyer and found a counter with the obligatory bored-looking, spotty youth on reception duty sat behind it. The sign above the counter said 'Greeting Clerk'. There was a set of solid double doors in front of them and they could hear shrieks and yells coming from the other side.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Sounds a bit boisterous."  
  
"Special event tonight." The 'Greetings Clerk' said.  
  
"Open to everyone, $3 entrance fee and all the Jell-O you can eat."  
  
Sam and Jack looked at each other.   
  
"Sounds good I guess..." Jack ventured.  
  
Sam started to reach into her jacket for her purse. Jack grabbed her hand.  
  
"I got it." He said, pulling out his wallet.   
  
She looked at him.  
  
"My treat, remember?"  
  
She sighed and let her hand fall to her side.  
  
Jack pulled out his wallet and handed over ten dollar bill.  
  
"How many of those have you got?" Sam asked jokingly, since he'd already paid up one to her earlier, after losing their bet.  
  
Jack grinned.   
  
"Not been spending much the past few months." He quipped.  
  
"Ah...so you thought you could afford to push the boat out a little?"  
  
"Absolutely." He paused. "Just don't get used to it."  
  
The clerk cleared his throat to get their attention. "Cloakroom for your jackets, is here. Dollar each and you get a ticket for them. That okay?"  
  
Jack shrugged and eased out of his jacket. "Sure."  
  
Sam followed suit and they handed them over. The clerk went into the small room behind the desk to hang them up.  
  
Jack gave her a puzzled glance. "Wonder why they've got a cloakroom for your jackets?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "I've no idea. I've not actually been here before. Cassie just mentioned she'd been here for a party, when we drove past once. And that it was good."  
  
The clerk returned and passed Jack a ticket, along with his $2 dollar change. "Enjoy your evening!"  
  
"Thanks...Sam." Jack said, peering at the lad's name-badge and grinning.  
  
Carter shot him a look. "Don't even say it."  
  
Jack pulled his 'wide-eyed innocent' expression.  
  
"I never said a word..."  
  
"I could hear you thinking it."  
  
~~~o0o~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers and stuff in Chapter 1.  
  
~~~o0o~~~  
  
Grinning, Jack walked over to the doors and pulled one open. He waved a hand, ushering Sam forwards.  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
Sam sighed and decided it wasn't worth arguing over. After all, as he'd so succinctly pointed out earlier, how often did you get to take advantage of Jack O'Neill being chivalrous? Answer: when he was your CO, not very often. If they were *dating* maybe, but otherwise...actually, she wasn't *even* going to think about otherwise. At all. Resolving not to let things go any further than they had already - it was dangerous ground in more ways than one - she stepped through the door.  
  
And stopped in stunned amazement, causing Jack to walk straight into the back of her. Grabbing her shoulders to stop himself from overbalancing, he stared at the scene of chaos in front of him. The door swung shut behind him, hitting him non too gently on the ass, but he didn't even notice.  
  
"Oh, *my*..." He breathed, his tone an equal mix of shock and awe.  
  
Having had a few more seconds for the scene to properly register in her stunned brain, Sam was the first to catch on to what was happening. And what was *about* happen. Reading the signs in front of her and hearing the cries of 'Get them!', she ducked. Jack didn't.  
  
The incoming missile hurtled towards him too quick for him to avoid and impacted with a loud *SMACK*, right in the middle of his chest. Sam dived to one side to avoid the ricocheting splatter.  
  
"Hey!" came his indignant yelp.  
  
It was closely followed by several more missiles heading in their direction, as the sound of his voice attracted more attention and allowed people to pinpoint their position. Jack did what he would have done had he been paying attention in the first place and ducked, diving to the side behind Carter. The missiles flew over their heads and hit the doors and wall, showering them both in little of blobs of Jell-O. It was Sam's turn to yelp and duck frantically, as she realised that she was the one in front, once more. She spun round, trying to insinuate herself between the wall and her CO.  
  
"Carter!" Jack yelled, noticing what she was trying to do.  
  
"Quit trying to make *me* the target!"  
  
"Sorry sir!" She yelled back, completely unrepentant.  
  
She eyed the small space behind where her CO was crouched against the wall.   
  
'Hmm, she could probably still fit in there...'   
  
She made a dive for it. Jack spun round and grabbed her wrists.  
  
"Stop it!" He said, laughing.  
  
"Like hell, sir!" She replied cheerfully, her eyes glinting mischievously.  
  
She struggled, trying to free herself, but Jack was having none of it. Gripping her wrists tightly to prevent her from moving - she couldn't get the leverage to pull herself free, crouched as she was on the floor - he did a quick reccie of the room.  
  
First rule when you came under fire - find cover, fast. Preferably somewhere defensible, from where you could launch an attack, once you'd regrouped. Deal with insubordination in the ranks later. He scanned the room. The floor and walls were all wipe clean plastic. He supposed it was for ease of cleaning later.  
  
'Boy, he wouldn't want *that* job, that's for sure!'   
  
What looked like solid breakfast bar units were placed around the room. There were chrome stools at each, but most people seemed to be hiding behind the units, rather than actually sat down. Around the room was the kind of shelf you placed your tray on, when getting your food in the chow hall. Above this along the left hand side of the room, were serving hatches in the wall at regular intervals. On the shelves were long metal trays, which held paper bowls, filled with a variety of different coloured Jell-O.  
  
Jack's keen eye picked out the perfect spot. Just *there*. Half way down the left hand side of the room, was an empty bar. It was close to the wall...and the supply of Jell-O. Letting go of Carter's wrists, he pointed out their objective.  
  
"Over there! Go!"  
  
She shot him a dirty look as he indicated that she go first. He ignored it and gave her shoulder a non too gentle shove to get her moving.  
  
"Go on!" He said, trying not to laugh out loud.  
  
Putting out her hand to keep from overbalancing at his shove, she treated him to one more second of filthy stare and then ran. He gave her a few seconds to make sure folks were targeting her and not him, then followed. Bent over double, they scurried across the room towards safety. Bowls of Jell-O landed around them, splattering them with the contents, but none scored a direct hit, proving how difficult it was to hit a moving target.  
  
'She was gonna get him for this,' Sam decided as she dashed across the floor, instinctively ducking as a bowl whizzed past her ear. 'Big time.'   
  
She reached the relative safety of the bar unit and dived behind it, skidding to a halt. Leaning her back against the side of the unit, she sat down on the floor. A few seconds later, Jack came flying round the corner. Twisting to one side to avoid crashing into her, he landed with a thud on the floor, his head smacking against the bar.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!"  
  
Reaching a hand up, he rubbed the back of his head and then shook it slightly. Served him right for watching Carter's six instead of where he was going, he supposed.  
  
She turned to look at him, a concerned expression on her face.  
  
"You okay, sir?"  
  
He waved away her concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good. Just wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
He didn't clarify exactly what he'd been watching instead. She looked at him for a long moment then turned away, a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"What?"  
  
The smile grew slightly wider.  
  
"Nothing, sir."  
  
"Yes it is, come on, *tell* me, Carter."  
  
She turned to look at him properly and couldn't help the giggles that spilled out.   
  
'Giggling. Very mature, Samantha...'   
  
She waved her hand at him helplessly.  
  
"You. You're covered in Jell-O, sir!"  
  
And he was, from head to foot. The was green Jell-O in his hair, where a ricochet from the wall had landed, a myriad of other colours dotted his arms and legs and his shoes were covered in yellow Jell-o from a near miss as he ran across the restaurant. Not to mention the huge patch of blue, smack in the middle of his chest from the hit that had caught him off guard as they came in the door.  
  
Of all the situations she'd ever imagined seeing her Colonel in - 'no, *the* Colonel', she reprimanded herself firmly '*the*' - and there had admittedly been a few, generally involving much less clothing - *this* was not one of them.  
  
Arching an eyebrow at her words, he took his turn, looking her up and down appraisingly. A faint tinge of pink covered her cheeks at his gaze and she dropped her eyes.   
  
'Don't encourage him, Sam. Not a good idea, not with the way you're feeling tonight...'  
  
A hand made it's way into her field of vision and gently touched her cheek. His thumb rubbed across her cheekbone, removing a piece of Jell-O she hadn't even realised was there.  
  
"So are you," she heard him say in an amused tone.  
  
She shivered slightly, suddenly feeling anything but amused. She raised her head up again and caught his gaze with her own. Their eyes locked again - how many times did that make it this evening? - Sam couldn't remember, as she watched the amusement leak out of his eyes to be replaced by something darker. Her breath caught in the back of her throat.  
  
The pressure on her cheek increased as he moved his hand to cup the side of her face. She turned her head slightly to lean into the caress and let her lips brush the palm of his hand. His eyes darkened further and Sam didn't feel like she could pull away if her life had depended on it.  
  
THUNK!  
  
The sound of a loud impact from the other side of the bar jolted them both out of the moment and they sprang apart. Jack scrambled back to his sitting position, making sure no part of them was touching. He deliberately hit his head back against the bar a couple of times.   
  
'Oh God, oh God, that was stupid! Stupid! What the hell was he doing?! Deep breaths Jackie-boy, deep breaths...don't think about what you almost did, don't think about it...'  
  
He closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. He just could not get a handle on what was going on tonight. For crying out loud, they'd *danced* together on team nights before after a bit to drink and he'd never been struck with the urge to kiss her like he had tonight! At least nowhere near as bad *this* anyway. His self-control was definitely shot to pieces.  
  
He cracked open his eyes and risked a glance at her. She was back to staring at her hands.  
  
'Darn it. So much for making amends...you need to fix this Jack, before you end up hurting her even more.'  
  
He cleared his throat, trying to gather his thoughts. He had no idea what he was going to say. Somehow he didn't think 'do you mind if I kiss you senseless?' would go down too well right now.  
  
Thankfully for Jack he didn't have to, as a loud cry echoed through the room.  
  
"Surrender or be Jell-O'd!"  
  
A small smile flickered over her lips at the ridiculous phrase and she looked up. He opened his mouth to say something, apologise, anything, but the look in her eyes stopped him.   
  
'Don't.' It said. 'Please.'  
  
So he didn't. Changing what he was about to say, he raised an eyebrow.   
  
'Teal'c would be proud' he thought fleetingly.  
  
"Surrender or be Jell-O'd?" He said instead, repeating the phrase.  
  
"Sounds like a challenge to me, sir." She replied, the glint back in her eyes, along with what looked like gratitude.   
  
Well hell, if she didn't want to deal with this, he wasn't going to push. Not when he didn't have a clue how to deal with it himself. If she wanted to gloss over it, that was *fine* with him. It wouldn't be the first time their flirting had brought them close to the edge. Admittedly never *this* close, but still, they'd never let it become an issue before, no reason to now. Ignoring the small sense of disquiet that was pleading to be heard, he said:  
  
"Never let it be said that Jack O'Neill turned down a challenge."  
  
Drawing a breath, he yelled: "Never surrender!"  
  
"Then prepare to be Jell-O'd!" Came the reply.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh *please*. Melodrama anyone?" He said, blithely ignoring the hypocrisy in that statement.  
  
Sam smiled. "You know, we could have just turned round and gone back out of the door again."  
  
She ignored the little voice that was telling her that would be a really good idea right now. Despite that little hiccup a few moments ago, this was the most fun she'd had in *months*. And it was with him.   
  
Alright, so what had almost happened there proved how dangerous *that* was at the moment. But they were both grown adults. They could deal with this - whatever it was - without it becoming an issue. And she didn't want tonight to be over. Not just yet.   
  
Apparently he felt the same way, as he sniffed and she heard him say:  
  
"Never gonna happen, Carter. I paid for my $3 worth of Jell-O, I'm gonna *get* my $3 worth of Jell-O."  
  
Sam chuckled. "I'd say you've already got it, sir."  
  
Jack was debating whether to come back with a snarky remark, concerning her own Jell-O covered state - or stick his tongue out at her - when a series of thuds and splats caught them unawares and had them ducking for cover.  
  
It took a moment for them both to realise they weren't being covered in gunk and then they grinned sheepishly at one another.  
  
"I think we're gonna be alright, sir." Carter said.  
  
"It seems the bar is too high for the Jell-O, uh, bombs to reach over. At least those thrown by hand anyway."  
  
With those words, an angled shot cam flying round the end of the bar, clipping the edge of it, as it sailed past to impact on the wall. Sam let out a squeal of shock as she was caught unawares and leapt sideways to avoid being hit, ending up in Jack's lap.  
  
His arms shot to steady her automatically and they both froze. Coming so soon after their last little bout of bodily contact, it was an awkward situation. Jack gave a laugh that to his credit, only sounded a little strained.  
  
'Don't think about where she's sat, don't think about where she's sat...'  
  
"The great Samantha Carter," he teased. "Able to face down an army of Jaffa with only her trusty P90, terrified of a little flying Jell-O!"  
  
His words eased the sudden tension and Sam snorted, her face half-buried in her shoulder.   
  
'Don't laugh at him when he's teasing you', she scolded herself...for all the good it did.  
  
Reaching out her right hand she slapped him on the chest.   
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Her hand hit the patch of blue Jell-O he'd been hit with earlier.  
  
"Euww!"  
  
She felt his body shake as he chuckled.  
  
"Serves you right. Anyway, I thought you liked blue Jell-O."  
  
She pushed herself upright, feeling an odd sense of loss as his hands left her shoulders.  
  
"To eat, yes. To *wear*? No."  
  
She shook her fingers, trying to get rid of the stuff. Jack sighed.  
  
"Just wipe it on your pants, God knows they're covered in the stuff already."  
  
Sam glared at him. He stared impassively back. It wasn't coming off. She gave up and wiped her hand on her pants.  
  
~~~o0o~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers and stuff in Chapter 1.  
  
~~~o0o~~~  
  
The Jell-O attack had eased off after that last shot. Both of them were staying well away from the edges of the bar. It put them closer together than made either of them comfortable, but it was better than being covered in more Jell-O. Their attackers had realised they weren't getting any where and there was only the occasional shot sent their way now and then. Obviously they didn't want to risk leaving their own shelter to find a better position.  
  
Sam cast a glance over at her CO, he had a slight frown on his face. The one which she knew indicated he was deep in thought about something.  
  
"Penny for them, sir?"  
  
"Hmm?" He looked up.  
  
"Oh, yeah." He grinned.  
  
"Jus' tryin' ta work out how we're gonna win this one."  
  
She smiled. "You want to win this?"  
  
She couldn't believe he was taking a Jell-O fight so seriously.  
  
"Damn straight!" He growled.  
  
"Teach them to mess with the Air Force's finest!"  
  
She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud at the expression of indignation on his face.  
  
'He could be so cute sometimes...no! Not cute, he was not cute! In no way, shape or form...oh who the hell did she think she was kidding?'  
  
Then he winked at her and she was lost.  
  
'Well if that's the way he wanted to play it....'  
  
She did her best to snap off a salute. It was a little sloppy due to her sitting position, but passable.  
  
"Orders, sir?"  
  
"Hmmm..." He looked around, chewing on his lower lip.  
  
"You said a hand thrown um, missile wouldn't reach due to...lack of height, right?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"So we need height..." He mused and looked around again.   
  
His gaze came to rest on the shelf holding the long trays of Jell-O. He smiled and cocked his head on one side.  
  
"Carter..."   
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Ya think if we got one of them - " He pointed at the trays.  
  
" - and we balanced it on a stool - " He gestured at the stools.  
  
" - we could like...flip the bowls up and over the bar?"   
  
Sam frowned. "Flip them?"   
  
"Yeah, kinda like a catapult or something." He demonstrated with his arms.  
  
Sam nodded slowly. "You mean balance it like a lever with the Jell-O on one end and then apply force to the other end, in order to propel it through the air?"  
  
His thoughtful expression turned to a confused one. "Uh yeah, what you just said..."  
  
Sam grinned. It was a good idea. "I think that might work, sir."  
  
His face lit up. "Really?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes sir. I think it should provide enough height."  
  
He grinned. "Sweet."  
  
Climbing to one knee, he looked over at the shelves again and clapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Cover me!" He yelled and dived out from the cover of the bar.  
  
"With what?" Sam yelled back.  
  
"Jell-O!" He yelled back over his shoulder as he dashed across the open floor to the shelf.  
  
An image of her CO naked in bed and covered in Jell-O, popped unbidden into her head.  
  
'Oh I'd like to sir, believe me...'  
  
Sam shook her head hard to dismiss the image.  
  
'Now's not the time, Samantha! Later when you're back home. *Alone*. Then you can indulge in all the smutty thoughts you like.'  
  
"I'd love to, sir!" She shouted. 'Yes indeed!'  
  
"But..."   
  
She waved her hands to indicate the lack of available Jell-O at hand. Jack had reached the wall. He was crouched below the shelf, slowly sliding a tray off it. He flinched as thrown bowls of Jell-O impacted around him. Their aim was getting better.  
  
"There's a load of bowls on the top of the bar! Use them!"  
  
He yelped as a bowl found it's target and landed in the middle of his back.  
  
"Carter!"  
  
Sam looked up. From her position, she could just see the outlines of some bowls above her. But there was no way she was popping her head above the safety of the bar to get them! It was only Jell-O. He'd live.  
  
And then he was back. Sliding the tray onto the floor in front of her, he sat down heavily in his original position.  
  
"You were supposed to help!" He pouted.  
  
"Sorry, sir." She said. "I thought it best if one of us remain relatively Jell-O free."  
  
He leant back against the unit and shot her a sideways glance.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
She nodded. "Yessir."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and she shifted uneasily. Nope, he wasn't buying it.  
  
"Whatever happened to taking one for the team?"  
  
"I thought that was the CO's job, sir." She replied, deadpan.  
  
He sighed and shook his head in mock sadness. After a beat, he leaned forward and picked up a bowl of red Jell-O. He rolled the bowl round in his hands a couple of times then sat back against the unit again. Dipping his fingers in, he picked up some of the sticky red contents and popped it in his mouth. Then he licked his fingers.  
  
Sam swallowed. Hard. Did he have any idea what he was doing to her? God, she hoped not....  
  
"Mmm," he murmured appreciatively, waving the bowl at her. "'S'good."  
  
She swallowed and looked away, before he could read the look in her eyes.   
  
'She was not going to jump her CO, she was not going to jump her CO...'  
  
"I prefer the blue, sir." She said weakly.  
  
"Red's better."   
  
"Sorry sir," she said, having used those few seconds to regain her composure. "I think you'll find it's the blue."  
  
"Nope, it's red." He repeated firmly. "Definitely red."  
  
She shook her head. "With all due respect sir, the blue is better."  
  
"Red." He insisted.  
  
"Blue." She replied.   
  
'Good grief, exactly *when* had they turned into a couple of six year olds?'  
  
He looked up at her with a wicked glint in his eye. Sam's survival instincts suddenly began screaming at her to run away.   
  
"*Red*." He said, with a note of finality. " And do you know *why*, Carter?"  
  
She tensed. He was about to do something. She could feel it.  
  
"Ah...no?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"It's stickier!"  
  
He lunged forward and threw the bowl straight at her.  
  
"No!!" She yelped.  
  
But it was already too late. From a distance of three feet, there was no way he could miss and no time for her to avoid it.   
  
SPLAT!  
  
It hit her right in the middle of the chest, just like the direct hit that had caught him coming in the door.  
  
She couldn't help it. She just sat there in shock and stared at him, dumbfounded. The bowl peeled away from the Jell-O and fell down into her lap, landing on her hands.  
  
She could not believe he'd just done that.  
  
The laughter faded from his face as she simply sat there.  
  
She could not believe he'd just *done* that....  
  
He opened his mouth to say something.  
  
She could not *believe* he'd just done that!  
  
With a yell, she grabbed the bowl and leapt at him.  
  
'Oh he was so going to get it!'  
  
Crashing into him, she knocked him backwards onto the floor. The little voice in the back of her head noted that apparently she *was* going to jump her CO tonight after all. Just not in the way that was originally intended by the phrase.  
  
"Carter!" He yelled.  
  
She ignored him and placing one hand on his chest to brace herself, brought her other hand up to dump the bowl's remaining contents over his head. He grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Oh...no...you...don't..." he grunted as they fought for control.  
  
Giving up - he was too strong for her in a one-on-one situation - she let the bowl slide out of her fingers. He jerked his head forwards to avoid it and the contents slid down the back of his neck.  
  
"Argh!" Jack yelled in disgust. He could feel the slimy stuff sliding it's way down between his shoulder blades.  
  
Sam burst out laughing.  
  
'Oh, she was in for it now...just see if she wasn't!'  
  
He wormed his right leg in between both of hers, wrapped it round her left leg and used the leverage to flip them both over.  
  
"Gotcha!" He yelled in triumph.  
  
Sam struggled, laughing and trying to catch her breath at the same time.  
  
"Give it up, Major." He growled, his eyes dancing.  
  
"Never!" She shot back.  
  
Resting on his elbows, he let her take more of his weight, using it to still her movements.  
  
"Never?" He asked lightly.  
  
He was forcing her against the floor, holding her down and Sam couldn't suppress the sudden shiver of delight at the feel of him pressed up against her. She hadn't been this close to someone in far too long. Her hand was trapped between their bodies, still splayed against his chest. Raising her eyes back to his, she saw the moment when the significance of their current positions hit him. Could *feel* it beneath the palm of her hand, as his heart rate increased.  
  
"Never." She breathed, noting that somewhere along the line her tone had turned husky.  
  
He swallowed. Sam swore she could almost hear it and the spike of desire that shot through her at his reaction, caught her by surprise. Her hand clenched on his chest. An answering shudder went through him and she let her gaze drop to his mouth. His sharp intake of breath made her lick her lips and he gave a soft groan. His head dropped slightly and for one heart stopping moment, she thought he was going to kiss her. Then his elbows locked and he pushed himself away.  
  
Throwing himself onto his back, Jack flung his arm over his eyes and forced himself to take deep breaths.   
  
'God Jack, that was stupid! Really stupid!' In fact, Jack thought bleakly, it was quite possibly the stupidest idea he'd ever had. He was already riled up from coming *this close* to kissing her once tonight already and then he went and pinned her down on the floor! Jesus, he really was a dumb ass...  
  
"Christ..." He murmured, struggling for self-control.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." He heard Carter say softly.  
  
'God Sam! You're not the one to blame for this...'  
  
"Not your fault, Carter." He said hoarsely.   
  
She wasn't to blame just because he couldn't keep it in his pants. He was the one in charge. Everything that happened was his responsibility. It was his job to set an example. Yeah, he thought sourly. And what a *fine* example he was setting tonight....  
  
"Takes two, sir."  
  
Her words hit him like a punch in the gut. She couldn't possibly...could she? Okay, so he'd always known there was something between them - a certain...tension, he supposed - since they'd first exchanged words across the briefing room table, but....he thought they'd acknowledged that. Given a tilt of the head in it's direction and moved on?  
  
He dropped his arm and used it to prop himself up onto his side. Then he looked at her. Really looked at her. She'd moved to sit with her back propped against the unit again. Sitting there with her flushed cheeks and Jell-O in her hair, she looked...stunning. Jack frowned. Hang on, that couldn't be right. She was a mess! She wasn't supposed to look - oh God....  
  
The realisation of what had been screaming for his attention all evening - ever since she'd opened the door and he'd seen her out of uniform for the first time since he got back, in fact - hit him like a smack round the head, with a two by four.  
  
Something had changed. He no longer saw her the same way he had before he'd been stranded on Edora. Something was different. He couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly, but something was definitely different.  
  
"I..." He faltered and stopped, completely thrown by this new knowledge. He shook his head in frustration. 'Suck it up, airman.'  
  
"Jesus, Sam." He said quietly. "What the hell is going on with us?"  
  
She gave a short bark of laughter. "You got me, sir."  
  
The words 'No I haven't' popped into his head and he just looked at her. She blushed slightly as she realised what she'd said and dropped her gaze to stare at her hands. It seemed to be becoming a regular occurrence around him at the moment and frankly he didn't like it. He hated the idea of his strong, independent 2IC being nervous. Especially when he was the one causing it! Dammit. He did not want to lose her friendship! Not over something like this.  
  
"Bad choice of words?" She asked quietly, when he didn't say anything.  
  
'Oh, you have no idea...'  
  
"Yeah," he said out loud.  
  
He repeated it quietly a few moments later, as he pushed himself off the floor.   
  
He propped himself up against the unit next to her. She shot him a sideways glance, but didn't move away. They sat, both lost in thought, staring at nothing and trying to work through what had just happened. Eventually Jack couldn't stand the silence any longer. He nudged her shoulder with his own. She turned to look at him.  
  
"Know what I think?" He said.  
  
"What's that, sir?" She asked  
  
"I think it's the effect of these past few months. I reckon it's finally catching up with us."  
  
Sam caught her breath. He couldn't possibly know how hard the past few months had been for her...could he?  
  
She settled for the nice non-committal, suitable for any occasion, "Sir?"  
  
"Well think about it...we're friends right?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good friends. *Close* friends, even."  
  
She swallowed. "Yessir."   
  
'Closer than you think ,sir.'  
  
"So...it's only natural that things are gonna be a little, um...fraught. Right?"  
  
"Right." She murmured, wanting to see where he was going with this.  
  
"I mean...we care for each other, yeah?"  
  
Sam felt the beginning of tears sting her eyes at his words. Oh, he didn't know the half of it....  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah..." He repeated again. He paused for a moment lost in thought, then shook himself and carried on. He didn't think he was doing too badly so far.  
  
"Anyway, we know that I missed you - "   
  
He resolutely ignored the sudden spark that flashed in her eyes at his words. He refused to acknowledge what it might mean. He wasn't going to think about what it might mean. It was too...*difficult* to deal with right now.  
  
" - and you missed me."  
  
He ignored the feeling of satisfaction than ran through him at that thought.  
  
"So, it's obvious that there would be some...tension...here and combined with all this - " He waved a hand at their surroundings, " - you know, excitement, laughter, adrenaline, stuff...it just...I dunno, brought things to a head?"   
  
He looked at her. She wasn't saying anything.   
  
"Maybe." He clarified. Still nothing.   
  
"Um...feel free to jump in at any time here, Carter."   
  
'Before I make an even bigger idiot of myself, than I have already.'  
  
Sam smirked at his obvious discomfort. "You mean it was just some form of...emotional release, sir?"  
  
He squirmed where he was sat. Oh yeah, he was *definitely* uncomfortable with this subject.   
  
"Um yeah, I guess..."  
  
That wasn't quite how he'd have put it. In fact he'd tried really hard *not* to put in those terms, but if it made her happy and put that smile of hers back on her face, then who was he to complain?  
  
Sam nodded slowly. Maybe she could do this after all. Denial was a wonderful thing....  
  
"I think I could go with that, sir." She said softly, raising her eyes to his face.   
  
"Really?" He asked.  
  
"Really." She confirmed weakly. 'She was not going to cry, she was not going to cry...'  
  
"Great!" He smiled. She looked at him miserably. His smile faded away. 'Crap...'  
  
"Hey," he said. "It's okay."  
  
She hurriedly looked away and he could have sworn he heard a muffled sob. Double crap. Here he was trying to fix this and now look what he'd done. Way to go Jack, why don't you just shoot her instead? It'd probably be less painful....  
  
He tugged on her arm, pulling her around and into his arms. She didn't resist. Wrapping his arms around her, he rubbed her back gently.   
  
"Come on, Carter." He mumbled softly in her ear. "S'alright...s'okay...really."  
  
Her hands clenched in the front of his T-shirt and she buried her face in his shoulder. She shuddered, blinking her eyes rapidly. 'She was *not* going to cry in front of her CO, she was *not*....'  
  
She struggled for a few moments, whilst he rubbed her back and talked softly to her. Gradually, she managed to get herself under control and relaxed into his arms. He tightened them around her briefly, holding her closer for moment, then simply held her. Sam slipped her arms round him and hugged him back, raising her head to place her chin on his shoulder and rest her head against his.  
  
"Sorry, sir." She murmured. "It's probably hormonal or something. Janet said I'd be prone to mood swings for a while."  
  
He chuckled. "That's okay, Carter. Just give me fair warning when you're about to lose your rag and I'll make myself scarce. Or let you spar with Teal'c."  
  
She chuckled back. "Yessir."  
  
She closed her eyes, content to be held by him. The earlier tension had gone, to be replaced by a feeling of comfort, contentment and familiarity. Somehow, it just felt right.  
  
"Um Carter..." She heard him say after a while.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"As nice as this is - and it is, really - I think my leg's going numb."  
  
She gave a laugh and reluctantly pulled back. There was a sucking sound as the Jell-O on their tops reluctantly separated after being stuck together for so long. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.   
  
'Euww!" They said in unison.  
  
Once they'd peeled themselves apart, Jack found himself not wanting to let go of her completely. Sitting back, he ran his hands up and down her arms in a gentle caress making her shiver, before giving them a quick squeeze and holding her upper arms lightly.   
  
"So...we good?" He asked, his eyes sparkling as he looked at her.  
  
She nodded and gave him a smile. It wasn't brilliant, but it was a smile. "Yes sir. We're good."  
  
"Well...good."  
  
They looked at each other and everything around them seemed to slip away. The moment stretched as Sam, staring at her CO from a distance of only a few inches, came to a worrying conclusion. No...it wasn't possible. There was no way, and yet...no, she couldn't possibly have been dumb enough to actually fall for her CO...could she?  
  
  
  
~~~o0o~~~  
  
Concluded in 'The Jell-O Incident'. 


End file.
